Turning Over a New Leaf
by cherryblossom391
Summary: 3rd fanfic, in this fic, Naruto gets banished after Valley of the End battle and he joins the Mist village. He returns 6 years later to help in the Sound war. REVISION AND HAITUS!
1. Banishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

My 3rd fanfic! Wow… Anyway, in this fic, Naruto is exiled from Kohona for mortally wounding Sasuke and the Valley of the End. Naruto goes the country of the Wave and he joins the Hidden Mist Village. Five years later, the Sound Village and the Grass Country and Rock Country start war against Kohona. Kohona calls for help from its allies, the Hidden Sand Village and the Hidden Mist Village.

**A/N: There will be OCs/RPCs (whatever you call them, they're the same thing) in the fanfic. So if you don't like fics with OCs/RPCs, then don't read. **

O0O0O0

"Uzumaki Naruto, for mortally wounding the Last Uchiha and releasing the powers of the Kyuubi, you are here by banished from the Hidden Leaf Village. You will have two hours to collect your things and leave the Fire Country, after these two hours and you are still in the Fire Country, we will kill you." The eldest council member said smirking.

"WHAT!? I'm being banished for doing my mission?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief. Tsunade (I just realized I was spelling her name wrong in all my other fics) slammed her fist on the table, "I OBJECT!!" The council member smirked again, "You can't object, the council members put it to a vote and we all agreed the Uzumaki Naruto will be banished for hurt Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade was furious, she opened her mouth to speak again to them but Naruto cut her off. "Don't, if they want me gone," Naruto took off his headband and threw it on the table. "Then I'm gone." And he dissapered in a puff of smoke.

O0O0O0

Naruto poofed back at his apartment and gathered his ninja equipment, water, food, and clothes. _Stupid council members and always giving Sasuke-teme everything he wants. _He thought angrily as he stuffed packets of instant ramen into his bag.

Half an hour later, Naruto was standing on the Hokage's monument, looking over the place he had called home. Naruto slung his backpack over his shoulder and started towards the gate out of Kohona. Many of the civilians started throwing rocks and insults at him. They called him, "Demon," and "Monster." Naruto ignored them and as soon as he reached the gate, he ran as fast as he could out of Kohona.

O0O0O0

While Naruto was escaping from the village, Sakura was summoned to the Hokage's office. Sakura was caring for Sasuke ever since Naruto brought him back in a critical condition.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?" She asked as she entered the office. Tsunade drained another bottle of sake and rubbed her puffy eyes. "Hokage-sama! You shouldn't be drinking so much!" Sakura exclaimed trying to assist her sensei.

"Damn… Council… Members… Taking everything I have a connection with… And crushing it in their grubby hands." Tsunade murmured grabbing another bottle of sake and chugging it. "He was only doing his mission… And they banish him from the village as a reward for completing it!" Tsunade threw the empty bottle at the wall near Sakura.

"Hokage-sama, who did they banish from Kohona?" Sakura asked as she snatched another bottle of sake from Tsunade's grasps. Tsunade breathed heavily until she finally breathed out a name, "Uzumaki… Naruto…" And then the Hokage passed out due to over alcohol consumption (I think I went to extremes Tsunade's drinking experiences, but I know she drinks when she's sad or stressed, and right now she's really sad).

O0O0O0

Naruto ran until he reached the outer territories of the Fire Country, he looked back at the lands of the Fire Country. _If Kohona and their stupid council members want me gone, I'll gladly leave and become stronger some where else. I'm sorry Granny Tsunade, Ero-sennin, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and everyone else, I'll be back some day. _And with that, Naruto ran past the boundaries of the Fire Country and into the Wave Country.

O0O0O0

A patrol from the Hidden Mist Village was inspecting the borders with the countries, looking for any signs of invasion. "Hey look! It's a person!" One of the members called out pointing at the still figure lying in the grass. The patrol went over to the figure and the medical-nin in the group did inspection of him. "He's fine, he fainted due to fatigue." The medic-nin said, "Here's the surprising part, he's a ninja. I found kunai and shuriken in his bag. But he has no headband."

The leader patrol thought for a moment, "Let's take him back to the village, the Mizukage might want to interrogate him for information on his village." One of the other patrol members supported their 'prisoner' (like how Temari supported Gaara after the fight with Naruto after the chuunin exams).

O0O0O0

Wow, I can't believe I just wrote that! I love messing with the Naruto story line! Anyway, I'll continue this cause I already have the next 2 chapters planned out in my head and you guys should know about my fast updating skills!

News on the other fanfics: I have vacation for a week so I'll be writing a lot probably since it can get boring doing nothing for a week. So… BYE!


	2. 5 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Here's the next chapter! I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed Turning Over a New Leaf, you made my day! I shall give you all cookies! –Gives everyone cookies- Also, I had a question about the Mizukage in a review. There is a new Mizukage and this one isn't an idiot. **Warning, to me, this chapter REALLLLY sucks. Not my best work, but I'll make it up in the next chapter.**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Tsunade rubbed temples, as she looked through the paperwork on her desk. She had been more stressed than usual due to the war against the sound that started a month ago. _Naruto, if you weren't banished… How would've things been different for us?_ She thought sadly, it had been 5 years but Tsunade could still clearly picture a 13 year old Naruto proclaiming his dream. There was a quiet knocking at the door of her office, and Sakura came in with another stack of papers.

"Tsunade-sama, I have some more reports for you along with some good news. I have a letter from the Mizukage stating that he has sent a team of his best jounin and chuunin to us as reinforcements. These forces added to the help from the Sand and our own shinobi should result in a good army." She said as she placed the papers on the Hokage's desk. Tsunade looked up at her apprentice, "That's good; I thought for sure Orochimaru was going to destroy us for good this time. When will the reinforcements from the Mist arrive?"

"In about a day, this is good because our forces are weakening." Sakura noticed Tsunade wasn't listening, "Thinking about Naruto?" Ever since Naruto was banished from Kohona, the Hokage seemed distant and non-responsive at times. Tsunade didn't look up as she waved Sakura from her office and when Sakura shut the door, she heard the tinkling of sake bottles as Tsunade grabbed one.

_Naruto, your banishment changed her much. Sometimes I think if you would still be here if you hadn't promised to bring Sasuke back? _Sakura thought sadly as she walked away from the Hokage's office.

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto… This is the only thing I'll ever ask of you… Just bring Sasuke-kun back!" 12-year old Sakura said through her sobs. Naruto gave her a thumbs-up, "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll bring Sasuke back! It's a promise of a life time!" He said happily. Sakura looked up and saw the backs of the retrieval team leaving to get Sasuke back. _

_**End Flashback**_

The next thing Sakura remembered after the rescue team came back was being summoned to the Hokage's office and learning of Naruto's banishment. Sakura looked to the pale blue sky, _Yes Naruto, Kohona changed when you left, and I don't know if it was for the better, but you impacted so many…_ **(A/N: I know that was kind of weak but I never tried writing this type of story before…)**

**Somewhere near the Fire Country Border**

A group of jounin and chuunin with Mist headbands on rushed from their territory into Fire Country territory. Before continuing any farther, they stopped for a quick rest. "Naruto-sensei, are you ok? Ever since we were assigned this mission, you've been a bit distant." An orange-haired chuunin asked looking up at her former sensei.

Her sensei, a certain blond-haired jounin (that we all know and love), looked down at her, "It's nothing Yoko, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Yoko smirked and the patrol leader called out, "Ok let's continue to Kohona, the Mizukage said getting there was high priority!" The group of Mist-nins jumped into the many trees of the Fire Country and continued towards Kohona.

Kohona

"I want you 3 to meet the arriving forces from the Hidden Village of the Mist and bring them to Kohona." Tsunade informed the shinobi in front of her. "Troublesome…" One of them said leaning against a wall while another kicked him in the shin. "Shikamaru! Show some respect!" Sakura said angrily, while the other member, Kiba, smirked.

"Go now, they should be near Kohona now and they are ordered to wait there for an escort." The 3 shinobi nodded and dissapered in a puff of smoke.

O0O0O0

The group of Mist shinobi was halted by the patrol leader again. "We are to wait her for an escort into the Hidden Leaf Village." She said and they dropped to the ground.

The patrol leader went over to a certain jounin, "Naruto, I know were back in your old home but just don't anything stupid. If they try to kill you because of your banishment statement, I will stop them and if they are still hostile, we leave." She finished meeting Naruto's eyes. "Hai, Hai, Myoho-san. Don't worry about me, the Mizukage assigned me to this mission, and I won't fail him by acting stupid." He said smiling. Myoho nodded and went to keep watch for the escort.

O0O0O0

Sakura felt many chakra signatures as Kiba, Shikamaru and herself found where the reinforcements from the Mist were. Sakura thought one of them felt strangely familiar but she pushed the feeling of doubt away as they dropped down from the trees and walked up to the group. "Welcome to the Fire Country, my name is Sakura and these are Kiba and Shikamaru. We will be escorting you to our village so you may speak with the Hokage." The patrol leader from the Mist nodded and signaled to the others to stand.

Sakura scanned the group of Mist shinobi. _They look tough; no wonder the Mizukage sent them._ She thought as she glanced at her teammates. Kiba and Shikamaru seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"If you guys are done looking over my comrades as if they were dogs in a judging contest (I know this doesn't make sense, but my teacher said it once about a week ago and I couldn't really remember it), can we go?" The patrol leader asked as she crossed her arms. There was a quiet wave of laughter through the group and Sakura blushed.

When they started off again, Sakura felt the same chakra signature again. Apparently Shikamaru felt it too and he stopped causing everyone else to stop too. "Is there a problem?" An annoyed voice asked, "First you guys seem to be judging my comrades, and now you stop for no reason?" Sakura's eye twitched, she was beginning to get annoyed with this Mist kunoichi.

Shikamaru gave a little laugh, "I never would have expected you to join the Mist…" He said quietly, "Naruto, where are you?" He called as he turned. Myoho (I'm tired of calling her the patrol leader) stiffened, and there was a laugh heard. "Nothing gets by you, eh Shikamaru?" Naruto called out coming to the front of the group. Sakura nearly fell out of the tree she was in while Kiba gaped at Naruto. "N-n-n-naruto?!" Kiba finally said and Naruto chuckled, "The one and only!"

O0O0O0

Omg, that chapter stunk! I kept on getting stuck, not knowing where to go! Ugh…. I'll make it up in the next chapter! This chapter was just hard because I didn't know if I should've started with Naruto in the Hidden Mist, blah blah blah! But I'm not going to lay out my trouble to you so, sorry for the chapter and bye……

But of course, some people might have thought the chapter was great! If you did think that, you can tell me and that would make me happy!


	3. To Kohona AWAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

OMG!! I've been so happy lately; so many people love this fic!! I'm like jumping up and down happy and all that! Anyway, I just found out that the Document manager only allows up to 15 documents… This means I'll probably be writing a lot more from now on. This may slow down the updating speed or it may not. Anyway, to the story!

_Last Chapter:_

_Shikamaru gave a little laugh, "I never would have expected you to join the Mist…" He said quietly, "Naruto, where are you?" He called as he turned. Myoho stiffened, and there was a laugh heard. "Nothing gets by you, eh Shikamaru?" Naruto called out coming to the front of the group. Sakura nearly fell out of the tree she was in while Kiba gaped at Naruto. "N-n-n-naruto?!" Kiba finally said and Naruto chuckled, "The one and only!"_

O0O0O0

Sakura stared in disbeif, the person looked and talked like Naruto, and Shikamaru believed him. Naruto was wearing a matching black and blue outfit (Shippuden outfit but the orange patches on it are blue) and the Mist headband on his head shone brightly. "Naruto… You came back to us…" She whispered, Naruto turned and smiled at her. Sakura leaped down and hugged him, "You idiot, you had us all worried about you! We thought you had died or was captured!" She said when she broke away from the hug (no this will not be NaruSaku). Kiba was speechless again and Shikamaru smiled at him.

"Look, I know this is an emotional event for you guys, but can we please get going?" Myoho said impatiently. Sakura nodded and the group proceeded to Kohona.

O0O0O0

"Naruto-sensei, are you sure you want to do this? Kohona hurt you…" Yoko asked when they neared the gates to Kohona. "Don't worry about me Yoko, I'm part of the Mist now, Kohona is just another foreign shinobi village." Naruto answered as the group stopped again. "We are nearing Kohona, we will escort you to our Hokage and you may talk with her." Shikamaru called out to the group and they walked into Kohona.

Naruto held his head low not wanting to catch the eyes of any one. Myoho went up to him and put a hand on his sholder, "Don't be nervous, you're a shinobi of the Mist, and Mist-nin aren't scared of anything!" She said and Naruto smiled at her.

When they neared the Hokage's tower, the guards let them through until one of them caught sight of Naruto. "Stop! Uzumaki Naruto! You were banished from the Fire Country 5 years and if you were to return, you were to be killed on the spot!" He shouted as all the gaurds got into a defensive position.

Myoho went in front of them, "Uzumaki Naruto is a jounin of the Hidden Mist Village, and if you attack him, I'll take my comrades home and the friendship between the Mist and Leaf would dissolve." She said glaring at the gaurds. Shikamaru went over to the gaurds and whispered something into the head guard's ear. The guard's eyes widened and he let the group pass into the Hokage's tower.

O0O0O0

"Hokage-sama! We brought the forces from the Mist!" Sakura said as they entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up as Myoho gave her a scroll, "This is from Mizukage-sama to Tsunade-sama, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." She said formally. Tsunade nodded and put it aisde for later.

"First of, I would like to thank-you for coming to assit Kohona in it's greatest time of need. We have a temporary place built for you to stay and we will give you access to training ground 7." Tsunade addressed the Mist-nin, "Please report back here tomorrow at 800 hours for a mission." The Mist-nin nodded when they began to leave, Sakura ran up to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama! Naruto is back in Kohona! He wasn't captured like we thought, he joined the Hidden Mist Village!" She said excitedly, Tsunade's eyes widened as Naruto leaned against the door to her office.

"Naruto?!" Tsunade lept up, ran to Naruto, and hugged him tightly. "Hokage… Sama… Can't… Breath…" Naruto choked out. Tsunade broke away from the embrace, "He didn't call me Granny…" She said looking at Naruto with an inquesitive look. "Why would I?" Naruto said, "It's common curtsy for when a shinobi enters a foreign shinobi village, they should treat that village's leader with upmost respect."

Silence hung in the room, _So he really did turn his back on Kohona. _Tsunade thought sadly. "Look, I would like to stay and chat but I promised Yoko I'd train with her." Naruto said as Yoko appeared beside him. "Come on Naruto-sensei! If we don't go now, then the place would be crowded!" She said pulling Naruto along, "Lazy sensei!" Naruto chuckled. "Yoko you're acting like an academy student."

The leaf shinobi watched the sence with interest. "Naruto, who would've thought you would become a jounin instructor." Shikamaru said, "If you guys want to train with us, we were going to go train right now anyway." The 2 Mist-nin thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes! Now I don't have to be near Taro no baka. He keeps on talking to me about pointless things." Yoko said excitedly. "And I wonder how you made it to chuunin." Naruto said under his breath. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

O0O0O0

Naruto, Yoko, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba were joined by Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee (I don't feel like having Sasuke pop up yet). After the surprised reactions of seeing Naruto and Hinata fainting, they finally got to the training area. "Ne, ne, Naruto-sensei! Kohona actually has a nice training ground!" Yoko said happily as she went over to the river and filled up her water pouch.

**(A/N: If you've ever watched the show Avatar, you know what waterbending is. In this fic, all the shinobi have control over water. They can attack with it, freeze foes, and make weapons out of ice. Naruto has gained this ability also.**** The Mist-nin carry a water pouch to contain the water needed for bending. They can also take the mositure from the air but that requires a lot of chakra. Also, Yoko has a blood line called Blood Bending which is like Shikamaru's shadow possesion jutsu. She bends the opponet's blood to do what she wants. From here she can kill the foe by cutting off the blood flow to the heart. I put this here just so you people don't get confused). **

"Yeah, Kohona has some nice places to train." Naruto agreed as he also filled his water pouch. "So I'm guessing we're going to see some techniques from the Mist." Neji said watching them. "Yep Neji-kun!" Yoko chirped as she put the cork on the pouch and let it hang on her side. Naruto finished filling up his pouch also and got up. "Ok Yoko, let's see how much stronger you've gotten since the last time we sparred." He said as Yoko got into a fighting stance. "Hai, Naruto-sensei!"

O0O0O0

Yoko uncorked the pouch and brought the water out so it hovered in the air. There was surprised noises coming from the leaf shinobi as they watched Naruto do the same (except for Shikamaru who decided to fall asleep o.0). "All out, sensei?" Yoko asked happily and Naruto nodded. Yoko formed the water into many ice kunais and shot them at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged them and sent his own water after Yoko. He wrapped the water around her and incased her in an iceburg.

Yoko quickly melted the ice (waterbending power) and performed handsigns. "Water Element, Water Explosion no Jutsu!" Yoko yelled as the water formed into a huge wave and crashed down on Naruto. Naruto quickly made a ice dome protecting himself from the wave. He also performed handsigns, "Ice Element, Twin Ice Dragons of the Snow! (I'm mostly making up these atatcks, but this is from the 1st Naruto Movie)" 2 dragons formed and they both started to attack Yoko. Yoko quickly started dodging and attacking the dragons.

The 2 fought for another 30 minutes until Yoko formed a tiger sign. "Special Techinique: Blood Bending!" Yoko yelled she pointed the tiger sign at Naruto and he stopped moving. "So you finally decided to use your blood line attack Yoko?" Naruto asked with a laugh. Yoko smiled and made Naruto punch himself in the face causing laughter from the leaf shinobi. Then she made Naruto bring an ice kunai to his neck. "Check-mate, Naruto-sensei. Just next time, don't hold back" She said cancelling the technique.

"THAT WAS A YOUTHFUL BATTLE INDEED!" Lee proclaimed loudly as Tenten hit on the back of the head. Naruto got up and laughed, "Some things never change, eh Lee?" "N-naruto-kun? I-I t-t-think you f-f-fought very well." Hinata said blushing as Naruto turned to her. Yoko started grinning, "Hinata and Naruto-sensei sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang while Naruto blushed and Hinata fainted (again).

"Hey Sakura, what happened to Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked after Ino got Hinata awake again. "Oh, Sasuke-kun… Naruto, he's the Roduminkage (I seriously doubt I spelled that right). He was elected it about about a year ago." Sakura said quietly as Naruto stayed silent. "Well, at least he didn't run after that Perverted Snake again after I was banished." Naruto said trying to stay positive. "Being banished ruined your dream of being Hokage didn't it?" Sakura asked sadly looking at Naruto.

"Hokage? Why would Naruto-sensei wanna be Hokage when everyone knows he's probably gonna be the next Mizukage?" Yoko asked. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly (I probably spelled that wrong too). "Yoko, there's probably many other shinobi who would be the Mizukage before me." He replied to his old student. "But everyone knows you and the Mizukage have a special connection! You said it yourself that when you came to the Hidden Mist, he took you in!" Yoko said back as she bended the water she was training with into his face.

O0O0O0

The next day the Mist-nin were preparing to go get their mission from Tsunade. "Ok everyone! Let's get prepared, we don't know what mission Tsunade-sama has for us." Myoho called out and the the Mist-nin broke off getting weapons and filling their water pouchs at a stream. "What type of mission do you think Tsunade-sama will send us on Naruto-sensei?" Yoko asked excitedly as Naruto tied his Mist headband securely to his head. "I don't know Yoko." He answered simply.

"We have learned that there is a Sound base approxmently 7 miles South of Kohona. I want you to and destory it so that it doesn't pose a threat." Tsunade explained when the Mist-nin got to her office. They all nodded and Myoho met her eyes. "How many days are we allowed to complete the task?" "I'll give you no more than 4 days. I wish you guys luck." Tsunade said and she dismissed the Mist-nin.

Outside the Hokage's office, many of the Mist-nin started sniggering. "4 days? This mission should only take us 2 days at the most!" Someone said as Myoho led her comrades to the Kohona gates. The group murmured in agreement and when they went past the gates to the village, they jumped to the trees and lept to the Sound base.

O0O0O0

When they got there, Myoho went over the details of her plan to complete the Hokage's mission. "After looking at the outside of the base, I have a rough idea how the base is layed out." She drew the fort in the sand in the center of the Mist-nin. "We will enter through here and we will spread out and use the Ice Breath technique on the walls. Then, all we would need to do is through kunai at the walls and the fort should collapse. we will use these wireless radios the Hokage lent us to time the kunai throws." Myoho finished and she looked at her comrades. "Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads and Myoho handed out the radios. (A/N: I really don't want to go into a lot of detail here so bare with me…)

Taking care of the gaurds at the entrance to the base was easy and the Mist-nin separated to get to their designated areas. Naruto and Yoko (they conveniently next to eachother when the attack was going to happen) ran down the hallways of the base knocking out many Sound-nin. They got to their areas and used the radios to say that they were in position.

"Everyone ready and in position?" Myoho asked over the radios. "Hai!" Was said by the 16 chuunin and jounin and Myoho gave the signal to start. "Ice Element: Ice Breath!" They all shouted as they performed the seals for the ice jutsu. The temperture in the base got much colder as the Mist-nin released the ice jutsu. Then it was time for the kunai, everyone made 4 ice kunais and at Myoho's signal, threw them at the walls around them.

Loud cracks were heard and the base started to shake. "EVERYONE MOVE OUT NOW!" The Mist-nin formed hand signs and teleported them out of the base in a puff of smoke. The Sound base was crumbling and the supports were failing. The people in the base were going crazy while the Mist-nin were leaping away to Kohona with their mission completed. (A/N: Not a lot of detail, but not a lot happened…)

O0O0O0

Tsunade was surprised to see the Mist-nin back so soon. "Was your mission a success?" She asked when the 16 Mist-nin was in her office. "Yes, we have destoryed the base with ease." Myoho reported. "Y-yes, you are dismissed for now." Tsunade said and when the Mist-nin left. _They completed that B-ranked mission in less than 13 hours! Perhaps I am underestimating them…_ Tsunade thought as she reached for another bottle of sake.

Naruto was training with his old teammates and Yoko that afternoon. "Ne Naruto-sensei, the mission was so easy! I can't believe Tsunade-sama gave us 4 days, the look on her face so funny when we returned less than 13 hours later!" Yoko was boasting as she trained with her katana (katana means sword). "You guys completed a B-ranked mission in less than 13 hours?" Sakura said surprised looking at Naruto who was sharping his own katana. "Yeah, it was really easy actually. All we needed to do was destory a Sound base." Naruto said not looking up from his sharping.

"I mean a gennin could do that kind of mission!" Yoko continued showing no sign of stopping her random ramblings. "Yoko-chan! It is unyouthful to be laughing about a mission!" Lee said standing up with flames in his eyes. "But it is so youthful that you guys completed such a mission so quickly!! Youth still burns in us all!!" Everyone sweatdropped as Lee rambled on. "Including our comrade Sasuke! May he still be youthful even though he is on a mission!" He finished with with tears in his eyes (Lee scares me… A LOT).

"Teme's on a mission?" Naruto asked looking at the Kohona shinobi. "Sasuke is on a long-term mission to strengthen bonds with the Tea Country to see if they will supply us in this war." Neji said. "He also is trying to become allies with them since he is the Roduminkage…" Tenten finished as she trailed off. Naruto laughed a bit. "I still can't believe TEME decided to become Hokage. I mean, he was all about killing Itachi and stuff like that and would do anything for power. Now he's going to be the 6th Hokage… Honestly, he wouldn't look good on the mountain (I don't have anything against Sasuke btw o.0)."

There were some laughs at Naruto's comment and they all imagined Sasuke's head on the Hokage's Monument. "So what's it like living in the Hidden Mist Village? Is the food good? Is there a good place for shopping?" Ino asked Naruto excitedly. "I mean, living there must have changed you because you're not wearing orange! You used to ALWAYS wear orange! But now you're wearing blue and black!" But then Lee inturrupted her. "I think what our youthful friend Ino is trying to say is… WE WANT TO HEAR OF YOUR YOUTHFUL ADVENTURES IN THE MIST VILLAGE!!" Naruto laughed. "Well, it all started when I was found by a border patrol…"

O0O0O0

And I'm ending it there!! Why? Because this is the most I've writen EVER for a fanfic! 6 ½ pages long o.0! I hope you enjoyed it!

My random ramblings: OMG!! Almost every Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover fics are either discontinued or the person last updated a year ago!! UGH! I mean, I found this REALLY GOOD FIC and the person last updated on 10/4/06! I was so saaaaaddddd, it left off at a really good point too!

ALSO! I AGAIN WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED MY STORY!! I felt soooo happyy!! So keep reviewing and reading and watching for more!!


	4. Flashbacks and Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own: Yoko, Myoho and any other made up characters…**

OMG! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!! I've been busy with school, homework, karate, and teaching… Enough about my life and I'll just let you read the fic…

BTW! In this fic there shall be lots of flashbacks and some twists I added in! One of the characters becomes VERY OOC in this chapter. Also, this fic may only go to about 6 chapters cause I'm writing more. Anyway ENJOY!

_Last Chapter: _

_There were some laughs at Naruto's comment and they all imagined Sasuke's head on the Hokage's Monument. "So what's it like living in the Hidden Mist Village? Is the food good? Is there a good place for shopping?" Ino asked Naruto excitedly. "I mean, living there must have changed you because you're not wearing orange! You used to ALWAYS wear orange! But now you're wearing blue and black!" But then Lee inturrupted her. "I think what our youthful friend Ino is trying to say is… WE WANT TO HEAR OF YOUR YOUTHFUL ADVENTURES IN THE MIST VILLAGE!!" Naruto laughed. "Well, it all started when I was found by a border patrol…"_

_Flashback to 5 years ago…_

_Naruto__ slowly came to consousness as he layed in a hospital bed. "Where am I?" He thought as he looked around the room. "You're in the hospital at the Mist Village. You were found by a patrol near the border of the Fire Country." A voice said from the doorway. An old man that reminded Naruto a lot of Sarutobi walked into the room. "What village are you from?" Naruto turned his back towards the man and tears start falling from his eyes as he remembered his banishmented. "It wouldn't matter if I told you, I can't go back there. I was banished." The man's eyes became sad, "You could always become a shinobi here if you want. The mist would be glad to have you in their ranks." Naruto sat up at these words, "You really mean it?! But don't you need permission from the kage here?" The man laughed, "My dear boy, I AM the kage here."_

_Skip to 3 years from present time_

_Naruto faced his new gennin team. "Well lets get started, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm your jounin sensei. Let's start with introductions so we all get to know eachother. Say your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams and such." A orange haired 12 year old jumped up with her blue yes shining. "My names Yoko! __My hobbies include training, and spending time with Eiji-san. I like swimming, Eiji-san (as a friend), and sunrises. I don't like perverts, people who are late and people who think I'm weak. I don't have a dream yet, but I wanna become a strong konochi!" Eiji went next along then Amaya (not going to say their wants just keep in mind that Amaya wants to be medical nin). _"_Well now that we all know eachother, its time for your real gennin test. Meet me at training ground 4 at 8 tomorrow. Ja ne!" Naruto dissapered in a puff of smoke leaving the potential team 4 behind._

_Flashback end_

"And that's how we became team 4." Naruto finished proudly. While Naruto was talking the Rookie nine (minus Sasuke) and Gai's team had made their back into the village. "I remember that!" Yoko exclaimed, "You made do the bell test, it was funny seeing Eiji getting tied to the log."

It was getting late and Hinata had offered to throw a tiny party at her house. After sending a summon to Myoho telling where they were, Naruto and Yoko also joined them. (Sorry if I'm going quick but I'm trying to get to the next big thing).

At the party, everyone was talking about their gennin days. It was all fun and games until it was time to hear the memories of team 7.

"…And then at the bridge Zabuza and Haku attacked. Sasuke was trapped in an ice dome and Kakashi-sensei was fighting Zabuza. It all ended when Kakashi-sensei accidently killed Haku." Sakura was saying until there was a thud of a cup hitting the floor. Everyone looked questionly at Yoko, they became surprised when they saw tears dripping from her eyes.

"You were the team that killed Haku-kun…" She murmured through her tears, Naruto went to comfort her but she slapped his hand away. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE ONE OF THOSE RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING HIM!! He was my friend, and your sensei KILLED HIM!" She walked to the window and climbed out of the room.

The kohona shinobi and Naruto were silent until they heard a sad flute melody playing from the window (think of the flute part of "Sadness and Sorrow"). "Yoko was friends with Haku until he died. They became friend after what happened to Eiji… I think I should go talk to her…" Naruto said as he got up but someone grabbed his arm to stop him. **(AN: PREPARE FOR THE OOCNESS!!)** "Naruto-kun, please allow me to talk to our new friend Yoko-san. I think I can relate to her situation more." Lee said and without confirmation he climbed out of the window and onto the roof.

0o0o0o

"Yoko-san? If you don't mind, would you like to talk about Haku?" Lee asked as he walked up to Yoko. Yoko looked up in surprise, "I didn't expect you would be the one who would've come and talk to me about it." "I know the same feeling you are expierencing right now. I too lost people I cared about when I was younger." Lee sat down next to her and he stared up at the moon.

"Its just that, its like everyone I care about gets killed, first my whole family, then Eiji, then Haku… I can't take it anymore!" Yoko started crying more and she tighten her grip on the flute. "This flute is all I have left of my mother. Haku understood my pain and he made me feel happy. Eiji understood my pain too, but they both died!" Lee put an arm over Yoko's shoulder.

"I guess I'll be the 3rd person to understand your pain. Both of my parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack when I was only 1 and my aunt took care of me. She was killed when a bunch thugs attacked her shop, I was 9. I lived alone from there on and Gai-sensei became my parental figure." Yoko stopped crying and looked up at him. "Hey Lee?" He faced her, their faces inches apart, "Thanks." And they leaned in and kissed. (A/N: I stink at writing sappy scenes but I got a review about this couple and I just HAD to do it!!)

0o0o0o

Naturally, the next day almost half of kohona and all of the mist nin staying there knew of Yoko and Lee's relationship. Gai was well, proclaiming about their youthful relationship while Naruto was just stunned. This was exactly what Naruto was thinking about when Myoho told him that the Hokage wished to see them again for another mission.

"As you may not know, Uchiha Sasuke has not returned from his mission. He was suspose to return about a month ago. I know this may be an unconfortable position for you Naruto but I want you to go and try to find him. He was last seen in the Tea Country which is where I recommend you go next. Send a report back if you—" Tsunade was cut off as a messenger hawk flew into the open window. It had an ANBU sign on the message tube. Tsunade quickly took the message and read it. Her eyes glared and she muttered, "Damn Uchiha."

Naruto took the letter up from Tsunade's desk ignoring the obvious glares from Myoho and started reading.

_Hokage-sama,_

_A scout has just informed us of an army of enemy shinobi approaching from the South of Kohona._

_The scout also told us that the person leading the army was Uchiha Sasuke._

_This is a big discovery to this war and I highly suggest you act quickly._

_-ANBU Caption Hawk_

0o0o0o

END! Ok, I WILL type up the next chapter as SOON as I have time. I hope you liked the twists I put in along with the little LeeYoko moment. Big thanks to KingKakashi for the idea and HUGE thanks to all my readers, reveiwers, story alerters, story favoriters who put writing this chapter as number 1 priority. Til next time people!

-Cherry!


	5. AN

….Please don't kill me!

Sorry for not updating in forever, I've been so bogged down with life and such that I haven't been able to write. But I'm going to start writing again and finish the 3 current stories I have. But I need to revise them greatly so that I can have a somewhat good ending. I also have been obsessing over Bleach and Zelda fanfics…

I have plans for the future including Zelda, OC stories, and other random things I think of.

Once again, I am SO sorry for not updating for a REALLY long time and I WILL update this summer even if it kills me.


End file.
